Rise Of A New Rebel Cell
by dbzfan2759
Summary: Everyone on the Ghost has secrets, even Ezra. The crew finds out and want to help but it's pushed aside as news of a new group of rebels emerging to spark hope in the people of Lothal. No one has seen their faces which unnerves them. When the crew, minus Ezra and Kanan, go into the market one day and run into a kid that looks like Ezra, they get involved in something much bigger.


Chapter 1: Just Another Family Torn

"Watcha' doin', daddy?" asked a small 10-year-old boy, as he climbed down the ladder to his parents' broadcasting room.

"I'm trying to prepare for our next broadcast... what's got you downstairs? You never come down here," said the man, as he put his data pad down.

"Ezra is kinda fussy. I think he's sick or something. Even Mattie can't get him to move and he's annoying! When's momma coming home?" the boy asked.

"Just as soon as she delivers food to Tarkintown. Remember, Terry, we need to help those that are need-"

"-especially those that are in trouble with the Empire. I know, daddy. If Ezra throws up, then I'll tell momma it was the lunch you made," said the boy, before he pecked his father on the cheek and ran back to the ladder as fast as he could.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad, Ter! I'll be upstairs in a minute to check up on you."

He smiled as he watched his child go up the ladder. He looked down at the data pad before turning away from it. He got up and headed towards the ladder himself.

"It can wait," he said, as he started to climb up the stairs.

All of a sudden, he heard rustling upstairs, which was swiftly followed by shots fired. He heard his children shout and run away from whatever has occurred. The man heard the unmistakable voice of a stormtrooper almost on top of him.

"Daddy, they've got Ezzy and Mattie! Help us, daddy!" shouted his son, Terry.

"Get your filthy Imperial hands off my children!" he shouted, as he practically launched himself into the main house.

The stormtroopers were definitely surprised to see him pop out from nowhere but that was soon forgotten as he attacked the closest bucket head. He took down the trooper with ease and stole his blaster to aim it at the troopers that were gripping his terrified boys. The man was relieved when his son, Terry, ran in with a blaster that he modified for him and sprayed them in the face with a type of ink that made it hard for them to see. He watched as his son made his way to his siblings.

"Ter, take your brothers and run! Run as fast as you can and don't come back! We'll find you when we can, just go!" he shouted, as he was overwhelmed with the number of troopers.

His heart clenched when he saw the conflicted look on his son's face as he tried to push his brothers out the door but also turning back to look at him. His two younger brothers were also looking at him tears rolling down their young faces. Eventually, he was relieved when his son, Ezra, finally bolted out the door and out of sight of the windows with his youngest son, Matt, in tow. Terry still stood at the door before finally running off after his brothers.

"Don't let those kids get away!" shouted one of the troopers.

He watched in horror as a handful of them run out after his boys. He hoped that his children had paid enough attention in their little adventures into the city to know what to do. The horrible feeling didn't want to leave despite the fact that he knew that his boys would be all right.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? You know it was a lot harder to track you down than we have anticipated. At least we have you now, Ephraim Bridger," said a man, as he slowly entered the room.

At the sound of his name on a foreign tongue, he looked up to stare at the man. He tried his best but as he continued to stare at the man, he couldn't help himself. He started to laugh hysterically as he gazed upon the man's now exposed face, despite the circumstances.

"Quit your laughing, rebel scum!" he shouted, as his face turned slightly red with either anger or embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. What happened to your face, Kallus? I never took you for the muttonchops' type," he said. "The bo-rifle is new. Doesn't a certain group of Lasats' carry those?"

"Indeed they do, or did! I removed this from one when the Empire invaded Lasan. The hideous creature managed to shoot me in the face so I killed him and his family personally."

"It never ceases to amaze me how heartless Imperials like you can be so heartless. You'll never get away with this. One day, someone will rise up and stand up to you and the Empire."

"It must be nice to live in a state of delusion. You don't seem to realize that you've lost so much today, Ephraim, so I'll tell you. Don't you think it would be a shame if those troopers got their hands on your sons? You do remember what happens to children of insurgents like you."

"No, you won't touch them!"

"You're in no position to make demands! I figured that you would put up more of a fight than your wife did."

"Mira?"

"Is that her name? Well, it hardly matters now. Though I am surprised that one of the troopers that were sent to destroy the Jedi temple had actually gone out of his way to save a small group of injured Padawans and went on to marry one."

"Call off your men, Kallus. If you tell them to stop chasing my children, then I'll be no trouble at all. I won't fight you or try to escape, if you promise to spare my children. They knew nothing of what I've done or even of my past life."

"Even if I did do so, what makes you think that you can believe me at my word?"

"You might be an Imperial, but you are still a man of your word. You have never broken a promise and I sincerely doubt that you would start doing so now."

"I'll cut you a deal, Bridger. If the troopers do not find your sons by the end of the day, then I will not have them pursued again for being your offsprings... take him away and condemn this building so no one can come back."

~Meanwhile Somewhere In The City~

"Hey, wait up! We have to stick together! How are mom and dad going to find us if we're separated?" Terry asked as he tried to keep an eye on both brothers but to no avail.

The two brothers that had run off stopped slowly. They turned back to him with disbelieving looks on their tear-stained faces. Ezra walked back to him with anger flooding his features.

"Did you not see what happened, Terry? They took our dad! People that are in trouble with the Empire are never seen or heard from again. They're as good as dead!" Ezra shouted as more tears ran down his flushed cheeks.

"Hey, there are the children insurgents. Get them!" shouted one of the stormtroopers as they began to fire at them.

Terry tried to reach out to his brothers. Ezra ran to the right as the blasters started to shoot in his direction. Matt, on the other hand, darted to the left. Terry was still in the middle, shooting at the bucket heads, debating which way he would go. He refused to make a decision to abandon one of his younger brothers.

"Ezra knows where all the vents are but Mattie doesn't. If you leave Matt, then the troopers will get him for sure," he muttered to himself.

_"Go find Matt! You have to protect him! I'll be alright. Mattie needs you," said Ezra._

Terry looked around to see if Ezra had come back but he wasn't to be seen. Terry didn't even recall hearing him say it out loud. He then put it aside when he ran in the direction that his brother, Matt, had run off towards. Every once in a while, he would look back to the direction Ezra had run towards.

"I'm sorry, Ezzy. Once I find Mattie, I'll come look for you. I promise I'll find you so we can find mom and dad together, then we can be a family again," said Terry as he continued to run as fast as he could.


End file.
